Reborn
by Blakely Evans
Summary: Percy is kidnapped by Chaos who knows of a distant future where Percy will need more skills then before. When Percy is sent back to Earth years later, nothing is the same. NOT PERCABETH!
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first PJ story so I hope you all like it. It took me a long time because this will NOT be percabeth and I think that percabeth is the absolute best fiction couple and it kills me to break them up…but I had a plot bunny tap me on the nose.**

 **Disclaimer: the wonderful Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and Co.**

Percy's life was over.

There was no other way to describe what he was feeling right now. He was running through the woods next to camp, trying to figure out where his life had gone all-wrong. It must have had to do with the fact that he was a son of Poseidon and seemed like Fate's bitch. He paused and leaned against a tree for support.

His day had started as normal as it could for a day at Camp Half-Blood, but at lunchtime…these…things had appeared and it seemed like only Percy could see them.

They were human like in appearance but that was where the similarities ended. They seemed to have a one-track mind and had chased Percy away from the camp and into the predicament that he was in now.

A crash behind him had him whipping his head around to see that one of the giant brutes had found him. He would have no choice but to fight. He pulled out Riptide and brandished it at the brute.

To his surprise the brute just stared at Percy, not doing anything. Percy was now slightly worried. What if this was all a trap? Percy had fallen right into it and now would have to pay the price.

Before he could think anything else, something hit him on the back and he blacked out.

Annabeth frowned. Several hours had gone by and Percy was nowhere to be seen. She prayed to the gods that it wasn't like last time. Spotting Nico and Will she ran over. "Hey guys. Have you seen Percy?"

Will and Nico shared a glance before Nico shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him since lunch."

Will placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "Have you checked his cabin?"

Annabeth nodded. "I've checked everywhere….it's almost like…"

Will hugged Annabeth. "Hey now, don't worry. We'll find him." He grabbed Nico and pulled him up. "Let's help Annabeth." He turned Nico around, "go tell Chiron that Percy is missing and that we need to search the woods."

Nico stuck his hands in his pockets and shuffled off to find Chiron.

It was several hours later and still no sign of Percy had been found. Annabeth was too upset to take part in the search and was standing next to Chiron and Piper.

Even Chiron was looking grim.

A shout alerted Annabeth and the others. "Hey Annabeth! We found something." Grover came running towards the three with campers right behind him. In his hands he held…a piece of jewelry. Annabeth took it with outstretched hands and let the tears start falling.

It was Percy's camp necklace.

Chiron sighed. "This is a matter for the Gods." He clapped his hands. "Everyone back to camp and get some rest." He turned back to Annabeth. "We will go to Olympus in the morning."

Annabeth didn't say anything so Piper led her away.

The next morning Annabeth found herself piling in a car with her friends. Piper, Nico, Will, Jason and Malcom her brother, Chiron sat up front with Argus. It was a silent ride to the Empire State Building and it was a solemn ride up to the 600th floor.

Annabeth was dreading this meeting. She didn't know what she would do if Percy was…gone.

Chiron stopped at the doors to the throne room and knocked. The doors opened and Annabeth and the other demi-gods stepped into the room.

"What's the meaning of this Chiron?" Boomed Zeus. None of the other Gods spoke as they waited to hear what Chiron had to say. Chiron closed his eyes and bowed to Poseidon. Zeus looked ready to murder the old centaur but Hera held him back with a shake of her head.

"Lord Poseidon…I have bad news."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at Chiron. "What news do you bring from camp?"

Chiron hesitated. He knew he had to tell Poseidon but at the same time he wasn't sure how the news would affect him. "…Percy is gone." He only whispered the words but it was enough.

Chaos broke out in the throne room. Poseidon seemed to shrink in on himself as the news that his favored son was missing. Athena took a look at her daughter between her brother and a daughter of Aphrodite. It was clear that she had been crying for hours, as her eyes were red and puffy. "Are you sure that young Perseus is gone? Have you checked with his mother?"

Athena's comment brought silence to the throne room. Poseidon perked up. He waved his trident and threw in a drachma. "Sally Jackson." An image appeared in the mist of Sally Jackson seated at a desk typing on a computer at a furious speed.

Poseidon coughed and Sally jumped in surprise. "Lor…Poseidon."

Poseidon smiled. "Hello Sally. I was just wondering if you had seen Percy?"

She frowned. "Percy…who's this Percy?"

Shock made it's way around the room in various ways. Poseidon cocked his head in confusion and Apollo and Hermes mouth's gaped open while most of the other gods were wide eyed.

Sally's smile faltered. "Lord Poseidon? Is there something wrong?"

Poseidon gave a sad smile and shook his head. "No…have a good day." He ran his hand through the connection and Sally Jackson disappeared.

The solemn mood had reappeared. Talking to Sally had confirmed it. Percy was gone.

 **So…what do you think? This is my hand at a Percy Jackson Chaos story. If the characters are a little OCC then I'm sorry…**

 **Stay tuned…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

 **Remember…I grammer check all my own writing so if it's not perfect then don't hate…I try my best.**

 **PS. PJ and co would like me to inform you that I don't own them and I never will.**

Percy opened his eyes to darkness. He slowly sat up, placing his hand on his head. What had happened? More importantly, where was he?

"Your awake."

Percy spun around. He didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"

A chuckle. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

Percy snorted. "Yeah right. You kidnapped me…what else am I supposed to believe."

"Very well." The air in front of Percy seemed to waver for only a minute. Percy's eyes widened, as suddenly there was a man in front of him where there had been none before. The man seemed to be wearing an outfit that was made up of galaxies. He had hair as white as snow and deep black eyes gazed at Percy. "I am Chaos."

Percy gaped. Chaos? As in the creator of the universe? That Chaos? Percy shut his mouth. "What do you want with me?"

Chaos smiled. "I have been watching you Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. You are strong in the face of your enemies. I have foreseen a great uprising in the future."

Percy's eyes widened.

Chaos went on. "The you, you are now will not be able to defeat it. You will fail and the world will be plunged into darkness." Percy was about to interrupt but Chaos held up a hand. "That is why I have taken you…I will train you and only then will you be able to save the world."

Percy swallowed. "Train me?"

Chaos nodded. "You may also pick your team…they do not need to be alive. Together you will be the greatest team known."

Percy closed his eyes and clenched his fists. True, he was mad that he had been kidnapped but from what Chaos was saying it was only so that Percy would be able to save those he cares about.

Percy nodded his agreement. Chaos smiled. "Do you know who you want on your team?"

Percy nodded. Chaos placed his hands on Percy's forehead. "You do not have to say it…just think it and I will know." Percy closed his eyes and thought about whom he wanted on his team. A second later Chaos pulled away and snapped his fingers.

Five bright flashes followed.

"Percy?" Malcom stepped closer to Percy. Percy held up in hand in a wave. "What's up Mal?" He said with a sheepish grin. Malcom crossed his arms. "Don't what's up me! Where are we? And more importantly why am I here and not Annabeth?"

Percy frowned. Trust a child of Athena to cut to the heart of the matter. He crossed his arms as well. "I don't want to talk about it."

Malcom was about to protest when he was cut off.

"How is this possible? How are we alive again?"

Both Percy and Malcom turned to see who had spoken and Malcom was stumped. Luke, Charlie, Silena, and Michael were standing there looking as if they had never died.

"You are here because Percy Jackson has declared that you are worthy to be alive again."

All heads whipped around at that voice. Chaos stepped forward. "My name is Chaos and together with Percy, you will save the world. Do you accept?"

Malcom narrowed his eyes at Percy. Their conversation about Annabeth wasn't over, so he nodded his head in agreement.

Luke clenched his fists. He was being given a second chance and this time he would make sure that nothing bad would happen. He also nodded.

Silena grinned and shared a look with Charlie. This was a precious opportunity and they would both be willing to use their skills to save their friends once again. They both nodded as well.

Leo wasn't sure why Percy had called him but he would be damned if he let this pass by. Plus it would be great to see his brothers and sisters again. He nodded.

Chaos clapped his hands together. "Great!" Snapping his fingers again the six young people disappeared. Now all he had to do was wait.

100 years later:

Percy suddenly found that he needed to be free. He wasn't sure where he was. His last memory was of Chaos snapping his fingers and then everything went black. He seemed to be in some sort of glass chamber filled with a thick, liquid. He pressed his hands on the glass and the tank exploded.

Yanking the thing off his mouth, he stepped out and looked at his body in amazement. He had never felt his much power before.

"Lord Percy. My master is waiting for you."

Percy slowly turned and gazed at the floating…fairy. The fairy turned around and Percy followed. It led Percy through a bunch of twists and turns before it stopped at a door and motioned Percy inside.

When he stepped through he saw that he was the last one to arrive. All of his friends seemed to have gone through the same treatment as him, as they all seemed to carry some sort of extra power.

"Now that Percy has joined us, it is time to finally begin your training." Chaos spoke.

Silena raised her hand. "What were those chambers?"

Percy inwardly nodded. He wanted to know as well, plus he wondered how many years had passed.

Chaos smiled. "Those chambers were essentially preparing your bodies for the power you now possess. You are now ready to begin your real training." He snapped his finger and Percy looked down. He was now wearing black pants, a black shirt with a light black vest with black sneakers on his feet. A quick glance told him that the others were dressed similarly.

Chaos snapped his fingers again and the six were transported into what seemed to be a plant almost like Earth. "This is Kastaria. It will be your home until…" he trailed off and Percy and the others didn't need him to say the rest.

Chaos started to vanish in a haze of smoke. "Do not think that you are alone on the world…it is up to you to train your bodies…good luck."

500 years later:

It had been 500 years since that fateful day when the hero of camp disappeared. It had taken a lot for Annabeth to regain her old self-back, especially after her favorite brother Malcom disappeared as well. She, along with the others had been granted immortality and worked at camp full time.

Annabeth sighed.

"What's wrong Annabeth?"

She turned her head to see her best friend Piper Grace, standing next to her. Piper and Jason had gotten married and had three children, two boys and a girl. When they all reached the age of 18, they had been granted the same immortality as their parents.

Annabeth shook her head. "Nothing Piper."

Piper rolled her eyes. "I'm not falling for that Annabeth. Something is on your mind."

"Fine. I just have a bad feeling is all."

Piper narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. She was pretty sure that Annabeth was thinking about Percy and Malcom. They had both mysteriously disappeared 500 years ago today. Annabeth had moved on, but she always was a little quiet on this day.

Annabeth gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's lunch time. Let's head to the pavilion." She turned around and started walking in that direction. Piper sighed but followed anyway. When they reached the pavilion, Piper and Annabeth both went to sit down at the table for the counselors. She kissed Jason on the cheek, "hey you."

Jason smiled at his wife and his eyes flitted over to Annabeth who sat down next to her husband, Blake Ryans, who was a son of Apollo. He bent down to whisper in Piper's ear, "how's Annabeth?"

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "You know how it is on this day." She gazed at Annabeth, who laughed at something Blake was saying. Piper let her mind wonder back to that day. No one knew what happened but it was said that Percy and Annabeth had gotten in a huge fight, and then Percy had disappeared. Annabeth had felt terrible for months, probably more with guilt then anything because her last words to Percy had been ones in anger.

Annabeth refused to talk about it.

But Piper knew that Annabeth had raided the Poseidon cabin and among Percy's things had found a ring box. Inside was a beautifully crafted ring, with an aquamarine at the center and an inscription on the inside that said, _together forever_. When she had found the ring Annabeth had broken down into tears and ran for Piper. She now wore it on her camp necklace. It was then that Blake Ryans stepped forward. He alone was able to bring Annabeth out of her shell and back to the Annabeth that everyone knew and loved. She once had asked Annabeth what Blake thought about it, and she had replied that she had told him their history and he was fine with it.

Taking a look around the pavilion Piper smiled at what she saw. There were twice as many campers this day and she could see her children sitting at their chosen respective tables, same with Annabeth's children. She took a look over at the Poseidon table where there were three people sitting. It had also taken a long time for Poseidon to get back together but it had happened and was proud of all his children. The first one was a boy of about 16, and he looked eerily like Percy. The next one was another boy who was 10 and had blond hair. The last one was a young girl who was only 5 and she had both her half brothers wrapped around her finger and Piper was sure that if Percy were still around, he would be the same.

Nico sat down next to Piper with a huff. "Stupid kids…why'd I ever let Will talk me into-"

Jason laughed. "What happened?"

Nico scowled. "They got into an argument about who was the better archer. Will's given them hospital duty."

Piper cracked a smile. No one asked but Will and Nico had been gifted with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. They fought like cats and dogs one minute and then the next they were as close as can be.

Percy Jackson Ryans or PJ for short glanced at his mom as she walked into lunch with Aunt Piper. PJ had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. His brother Luke also had blond hair but his eyes were grey. On this day his mom always seemed distant. He had tried to find out for years why but no one would tell him. He suspected that it had something to do with his namesake…Percy Jackson, but his mum kept…mum.

His best friend Julian Di'Angelo plopped down next to him. "Man…I hate my dad." Julian took after his father and grandfather, and was drop dead gorgeous with sun kissed blond hair and sky blue eyes.

PJ snorted. "What did you do now?"

Julian plopped his head down on the table. "It was Juliet's fault. I have hospital duty…for two weeks!"

PJ laughed. Juliet was Julian's twin sister and she took after their other father…Nico. She had dark hair and dark eyes and was one of the most well liked people at camp. She was best friends with Rose Grace. What was funny though was how much Julian hated hospital duty, especially if he had to work with Uncle Will and his dad.

PJ clapped him on the shoulder. "Well you never know…something exciting might happen."

It was Julian's turn to snort. "Yeah right."

PJ rolled his eyes. "Let's go. I feel like you need to let out some steam." He grabbed his best friend and pulled him towards the arena. Their friends, Theo, Jude and Rose Grace as well as PJ's brother, Luke, joined them.

Juliet was at hospital duty. It would be Julian's turn tomorrow.

Theo, PJ and Julian were best friends. They had been together ever since they were young and considered them selves' brothers as well.

Luke was best friends with Jude and Sam Zhang, son of Frank and Hazel who lived at the Roman camp.

Luke trotted over to his brother. "PJ. What's wrong with mum?"

PJ and Theo shared a look. He slung his arms around his brother's shoulders, "nothing to worry about bro."

Luke frowned. "But…" he bit his lip, a sign that he had something to share and was nervous about sharing it.

PJ crossed his arms. "Spill Luke."

Luke sighed. "I overheard Chiron speaking with Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper…about this Percy Jackson." Everyone turned his or her ears to Luke. Percy Jackson was something of a mystery; no one would speak of him. "It seems he disappeared around…500 years ago."

Theo frowned. "That doesn't explain why she would be all mopey…unless there was something between them?"

PJ snorted at Theo. "Yeah right. Have you seen my mom and dad? Their like the…perfect couple."

Rose shook her head. "No…it would make sense. Plus I saw once that Aunt Annabeth had an engagement ring on her necklace."

"Yeah…the one from our dad."

She shook her head again. "No. This one was different. Also Aunt Annabeth still wears her ring on her finger…so she got this from some other guy."

PJ was floored. "So you think that mom and Percy Jackson were together-" a bright light cut him off. When it had died down, PJ slowly opened his eyes to see what had happened. There were two kids, a boy and a girl who appeared to be their age. From what he could see the boy had blond hair while the girl had a dark brown. He could also see that they seemed to be injured. He motioned to Theo, Jude and Luke. "Let's get these two hospital wing." He turned to Rose, "can you go and tell Chiron?"

She nodded and ran off while the boys grabbed the two unknowns and made their way to the hospital wing.

Meanwhile, deep within the darkness of an unknown void a secret meeting was being held.

"It is time. Are we prepared to send in our warriors?"

A being cloaked in darkness was kneeling. "Yes, my lord. We have trained for over a thousand years…it is time to show your power."

"Very well. Do your worst. I will follow."

The kneeling being gave a sinister smile. Earth had no idea what was about to hit it.

 **What did you think?**

 **Stay tuned….**

 **PS. Props to who can tell me who the two at the end are...if you have any guesses.**

 **PPS.** **The main characters except those with Percy are all 21…three years older then their children, just incase any one was wondering.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello: Here is the next chapter of Reborn. I'd just like to say a few things before you get to reading…**

 **First off this is NOT PERCABETH.**

 **Secondly, Percy and Annabeth had a fight (Which will come into play later) and then he was kidnapped. They never made up so Annabeth had to live so she moved on…it happens.**

 **Third, at the end of BOO to me Leo's fate was left open. In this fic…he died but was resurrected by Chaos.**

 **Fourthly, as for Will and Nico…they prayed to the Gods for children and it was answered.**

 **Fifthly…while I appreciate all feedback both negative and positive, I do not appreciate the simple comment of this is stupid. If you think it's stupid then tell me why, don't act like an immature five year old.**

1 hour earlier:

"Geez Mel. Watch where you're going!"

"Well I can't exactly control where we end up Ty!"

The young man glared at his companion who glared back. Ty rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked around. "Is this Earth?"

Melody peered up at the blue sky and smiled. "We did it!"

Ty snorted. "Yeah…what do you think our dads will say when they find out we ran away."

Melody waved her hand. "That's not an issue. My mum helped us out…remember."

Ty shrugged. True, Melody's mom had helped out but their dads were crazy powerful when they were angry.

Melody pleaded with Ty. "Don't you want to see the camp?"

Ty bit his lip. He did want to see where his parents had grown up, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to risk his father's anger. His reply was cut off with a growl.

"Well, well, well. This is a sight. To think that you Chaos brats actually ran away from your protectors."

Ty stood protectively in front of Melody. "Who are you?"

From the shadows a shape shifted until both Ty and Melody gasped at what they saw. It was a shadow warrior. They worked for Erebus. Ty narrowed his eyes. "You…you work for Erebus?"

The being laughed coldly. "So you know about my great leader. For too long has he been imprisoned. It's now the time to set him free and the world will know of his revenge."

Ty snorted. "You won't win. My dad will destroy you."

The shadow being sneered. "Oh yes. The great warrior of Chaos. Lord Erebus has a perfect plan for him." He raised his hand and it glowed with dark purple electricity. "Starting with showing him your body!" The beam shot at Ty who barely had time to invoke a shield.

Melody franticly called forth a portal and grabbed Ty's hands just as the beam broke the shield and hit the two teens, who lost consciousness as the portal closed.

The shadow being sneered at the spot where the two teens had just been. He was slightly upset that he had failed to kill them, but oh well. At least they were on Earth. He had more important things to do.

* * *

"What do you mean their on Earth!" Luke explained.

Silena shrugged her shoulders. "It's just what I said. Ty and Melody wanted to see camp, so I sent them to camp."

Luke wanted to face palm. Never trust a daughter of Aphrodite to do something serious. "Do you realize how dangerous that could be?" He crossed his arms. "How are we supposed to explain this?"

Silena's mouth twitched at the corners. "I don't know what your so upset about." She smirked. "Ty and Melody don't know is that Aqua helped."

Luke was flabber gasted. "Wait? What?"

Silena nodded with a grin. "Yeah. He set it up and then told me to help them out."

Now Luke really wanted to face palm. Sometimes their leader still acted so childishly. He was saved from replying when he and Silena were both transported into the control room of their house on Kastaria. Everyone was gathered except for Aqua and while Luke wondered where he was, he took his seat and waited.

The door opened and Luke was surprised when Chaos stepped out instead of Aqua and began to speak. "Aqua already knows of this mission, so I decided to come in his stead." Chaos met the eyes of each person before continuing. "The time has come. I have felt Erebus begin to make his move. He has sent his army to Earth."

Silena and Luke paled. Charlie looked from his wife to Luke. "What have you guys done now?"

Silena shook her head. "The kids wanted to check out camp…Aqua and I devised a plan, and sent them there."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Silena before he shrugged his shoulders. "Well, their smart kids. As long as they make it to camp they should be fine."

"He sent them to camp!" Malcom roared. "He IS so going to hear about this when I get my hands on him."

Chaos coughed. "Not that I don't mind listening to your lovely spats, we have more important things to discuss."

Everyone instantly blushed and looked down at the table.

"I've already made plans with Aqua but it's time to go back to Earth. You leave in the morning." That said, Chaos left.

Charlie and Malcom took the time to narrow their eyes at both Silena and Luke. Leo tried to diffuse the situation. "Come on guys…you said it Charlie. Their smart kids. They'll be safe as long as they get to camp and if Aqua said it was ok then is it really so bad?"

Both Charlie and Malcom turned their sharp gaze on Leo who took a step back. They were still in a mood the next morning when they all met on the ship that would take them to Earth.

Aqua walked into plane and wondered what was with the chilly reception? "Um…guys…what's with the cold shoulders?"

Malcom crossed his arms and glared at Aqua. "Ty and Melody better be at camp and unharmed when we get to camp or you'll be wishing for death."

Aqua rolled his eyes. Really, he should have known it would have been about the kids. Those two only got this upset when they were involved. He sat down at the helm, "strap in."

He started the engine and soon they were jetting towards Earth.

* * *

PJ yelled out as they reached the hospital building. "Dad!"

Blake Ryans ran out at his son's yell with Will following behind. He was about to ask when he noticed the two comatose teens that they were carrying. Will immediately went into doctor mode. "Juliet!"

The pretty girl stuck her head out, "yeah dad?"

"I need you to get bandages ready and ambrosia and nectar as well as-" he was cut off as one of the teens started to shake uncontrollably. They were quickly set on beds and Will yelled at PJ and Julian. "Hold him down!" They each took hold of one of his arms and anchored him so that Will could heal him. Blake went to work on the girl.

"What's wrong with them?" Luke asked.

"That my child is what happens when someone of pure in heart is hit with a dark energy spell." Chiron had arrived. Behind him were the mothers, Annabeth and Piper. Confusion must have shown on the younger generation's faces because Chiron explained more. "It is not something that I have ever seen, only heard about, but I recognize this purple energy. This child was in battle with a shadow warrior."

Rose looked worried and Piper put her arm around her daughter. "Will they be okay?"

Chiron took a moment to gaze at the two teenagers. "They should be fine. It looks like the beam just barely hit them. Am I right Will?"

Will nodded from the spot beside the boy. He cocked his head as he looked at the young man. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something familiar about the boy.

He got up at a nod from Chiron. He kissed Juliet on the forehead. "Watch over them. I have to have a talk with the others." Juliet nodded.

Leaving the younger generation, the parents and Chiron made their way to the conference room. Annabeth spoke up first. "What does this mean Chiron? I've never heard of a shadow warrior."

Chiron seemed to sag. "That is because they are an ancient race. This could only mean one thing. The darkness is breaking free."

Piper frowned. "Have you heard anything from Olympus?"

Chiron shook his head. "No, but it is only a matter of time. All we can do now is wait."

Back in the hospital wing the younger generation was crowded around the two beds, each trying to figure out who they were.

Theo rubbed his chin in a way that suggested he was smart. "With his blond hair, he could either be a child of Athena or a child of Apollo. Now as for the girl, I'm stumped. She could belong to anyone."

His sister snorted. "Great observation there genius."

Theo glared at Rose.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

"Aunt Hazel!" Juliet grinned. "We're in the hospital room."

Hazel Zhang stuck her head in the door to see her assorted nephews and nieces all gathered around two beds in the wing. "Where are your parents?"

"Where am I?"

Every head whipped around at this. Sea-green eyes stared out from under that head of blond hair. His eyes widened. "Melody!"

At a loss for words, Theo pointed to the other bed and the boy quickly got up or at least tried to. He fell to the ground and winced in pain. PJ went to help him back on the bed. "Relax kid. She's alright."

The boy looked doubtful and PJ sighed. He waved everyone away from the bed and turned the boy's head to see the girl who must have been named Melody, lying on the bed. The boy breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around the room again and asked the same question. "Where am I?"

Julian was shocked. "You don't know where you are? Then how did you get past the barriers? Ouch!" Julian narrowed his eyes at Juliet who had slapped him. She smiled at the boy and handed him a glass of nectar. "Here. You should drink this."

He looked at it skeptically. "What is it?"

Juliet smiled and pushed the straw to his lips. 'It's nectar. It should help you get your strength back. But careful…not to fast."

Once he was done drinking the drink, she took the glass. "What's your name and what's your declaration? You seem pretty old to not be claimed."

"Ty." Was all he supplied. PJ frowned. PJ was about to ask again when Chiron interrupted. "Don't hassle him PJ."

Ty's eyes widened. "Your Chiron." Ty grinned. 'Then…this is Camp Half-Blood?"

Chiron looked slightly taken aback that this unknown kid knew his name and even more so that he knew of camp. "I'd like to talk with young Ty alone."

Before anyone could protest, Annabeth and Piper grabbed their kids and herded them out of the hospital wing.

Chiron gazed at Ty. "I will not press for answers but from your eyes I can imagine that your father is none other then Percy Jackson."

Ty froze. That was proof enough to Chiron.

Chiron closed his eyes and sighed. "Relax Ty. Your secret will be safe with me." Chiron wheeled out and called over his shoulder. "I hope that you enjoy camp."

* * *

"Ah mom. I wanted to stay." PJ whined.

"Quiet PJ." Annabeth barked out at her oldest. She instantly regretted it at the hurt look on his face. "PJ…I didn't mean to-"

PJ frowned. "Whatever," he mumbled. He put his hands in his pockets and stalked off towards the arena. Theo and Julian shared one look before they ran after their best friend.

Blake frowned at his wife. Normally she hardly got angry at their kids. "Annabeth…what was that for?"

Annabeth didn't say anything and ignoring Blake walked off to the beach. He started to follow but was stopped by Piper who shook her head. Piper had a vague idea of what had set Annabeth off but she had to be sure. "Let me go."

She ran after Annabeth. Hazel sighed. "That boy…looked just like…Percy." That was all she said before she ran off after Annabeth and Piper.

The men were left in silence. The kids sensing that something was going on with their parents, decided to make themselves scarce and left for parts unknown. Will placed his hand on Blake's shoulder. "You know how Annabeth is every time Percy is brought up."

Blake dropped his shoulders. "Yeah, I know." He looked down the path to the beach. He would never tell anyone but his greatest fear was that Percy would come back and Annabeth would leave him.

Annabeth ran to the edge of the sand where she plopped down and started to cry. Even after all this time it still hurt to think about Percy. She didn't look up when there were two plops on either side of her. Both Piper and Hazel slipped their arms around her shoulders.

They sat there quietly for a minute.

"Are you okay Annabeth?" Hazel asked concerned.

Annabeth wiped her eyes and nodded. "Yeah. It was just a surprise."

Piper smiled in agreement. "You can say that again. But you know with the blond hair he almost looks like a child…" she trailed off as she realized what she was saying. "I'm so sorry Annabeth. Forget I said that."

Annabeth shook her head. "No it's alright. I was thinking the same thing. It's why I got upset."

Hazel looked out over the ocean. "I wonder who his mother is then? But this also means that Percy was alive…I wonder where he's been?"

Piper's eyes widened. "That's right! Maybe we'll finally get answers about what happened?"

Annabeth stood up and brushed herself off. "We can only wait. I need to find Blake."

* * *

Meanwhile in the throne room of Olympus.

The Gods had all been told to meet in the throne room and it was filled with tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Everyone was yelling at Zeus as to why they had been dragged here when a cold voice cut through.

"Enough!"

The gods all fell silent and turned to see who had spoken. Hera narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

The being smirked. "Why Lady Hera…shouldn't you know who I am?"

Athena spoke up. "Your Chaos."

He bowed to the Lady of Wisdom. "Thank you Lady Athena."

Zeus frowned. "Lord Chaos. Why are you here on Earth?"

Chaos turned to the king of gods. "I'm here to warn you about a great danger. They have not arrived yet but they will in a few days. Enough time for you to prepare what you will need to fight."

Ares snorted. "We're supposed to believe that?"

Chaos glared at Ares and shrugged his shoulders. "Whether you believe it is up to you…the only thing that hangs in the balance it the fate of the world."

Silence met this last statement.

Athena spoke up. "I fear he speaks the truth father. We should never be to careful."

Zeus sighed. "Send a message to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

Chaos smiled. "You should also know that I am sending a team to come and help as well. They are currently in route to Earth and should be here around the same time. Please take care when you see them."

He left on that note. Which only confused the Gods. It almost seemed like they were expected to know who this…Chaos team was.

* * *

Ty was bored in the hospital wing. He wanted to get out and explore but he wanted to wait for Melody to wake up. He thought back to the boy who had been beside his bed when he woke up. He was very good looking with sun-kissed blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled with laughter.

He blushed as his thoughts turned in that direction. "Stupid Ty. You didn't come here to find love."

He heard a snicker behind him. "Melody! Your finally awake." He got up and flopped down on her bed. "I've been bored for hours."

She smirked. "Hours? I must say though, I have to see who has caught your eye." She got up and Ty groaned. He would never live it down.

"It's good to see your awake."

They both turned and saw another blond haired guy wearing a white coat. He came over to make sure that both Ty and Melody were in fit condition. "My name's Will. I'm a son of Apollo."

Melody gave a wide grin. "What instrument can you play? Are you also artistic? My mum said that most children of Apollo are also-"

Will laughed cutting her off. She grew red with embarrassment. "Why don't we save that for another day? I think your friend is going stir crazy cooped up in here. He wouldn't leave without you." He called over is shoulder. "Guys, come in here."

Ty and Melody waited and the group that had been there yesterday came through the door again, led by none other then Ty's inner crush. Will pointed out who they were. "This is Theo," pointing to a blond haired dark eyed boy. "This is my son Julian," someone who looked just like Will, "and this is PJ." He pointed to the other blue eyed, blond hair with a smirk in Ty's direction.

"They've offered to show you around the camp."

Melody hopped off the bed. While Ty got up more carefully. Melody instantly hit it off with the three boys and Ty was almost jealous.

Will caught him by the shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Just so you know..PJ is very single."

Will let him go with a laugh and Ty blushed before he bolted out the door.

Blake snorted. "Really? Trying to set my son up with someone we don't even know?"

Will smirked. "Come on Blake. You know it would be interesting."

Blake's lips twitched. "You might be right about that." He shook his head. Will was right. This would be interesting.

 **Stay tuned…**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here is the next chapter…I hope you enjoy it.**

 **PS…Rick Riordan would like me to tell you that I do not own PJ and Co.**

 **PPS…Slight M/M…read at your own risk**

Ty and Melody followed the group out of the hospital wing and got their first look at Camp Half-Blood. Ty whistled. This far surpassed what the old geezers had ever told him. He nodded to a group of buildings, "what's over there?"

Theo followed his gaze. "That's New Greece. It's a place for demi-gods live after camp. It's modeled after New Rome."

Melody cocked her head in confusion. "New Rome? What's that?"

Julian spoke up. "What do you know of the Gods?"

Playing dumb they both shook their heads.

"Well this is a camp for the Greek side and across the country is a camp for the roman side." Julian pointed to himself. "Anyway, like my dad said my name is Julian."

Theo gave Melody a dazzling smile and she blushed. "Mine is Theo." He pulled PJ forward. "This is PJ."

Melody shared a glance with Ty. She pointed to herself. "My name is Melody," she hit Ty on the shoulder, "and this is Ty."

Ty glared at her but it was half-hearted at best. They continued to walk past New Greece until they came to a clearing that had multiple cabins of different origins. PJ took up this part of the tour. 'This is the cabin area. Each god and goddess has a cabin dedicated to them that their children stay in." As they walked by each cabin the three guys took turns explaining which cabin belonged to each god.

As they were walking Ty couldn't help but be drawn to one in particular. It almost looked like a beach cabin and if Ty strained his ear he could almost hear the ocean. It was a soft turquoise blue color and seashells were placed around the door.

"That's Poseidon's cabin."

Ty turned around to see that the rest of the group had walked off but PJ had stayed behind and stood next to Ty.

"He's the God of the Sea…right?"

PJ nodded. "He has three kids." PJ frowned. "Well he used to have four but no one knows what happened to the oldest…"

Ty inwardly face palmed. That would be his dad. Which meant he had…uncles and aunts who were younger then he was. PJ turned away to walk and called over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

Ty ran to catch up with PJ. "Where did they go?"

PJ smirked. "The arena."

When they got to the arena a small crowd was already there and PJ and Ty made their way to the front.

"Damn. She's good."

"Who do you think her parent is?"

Ty had to suppress a smirk. Melody was fighting a boy about their age and she was doing what she does best…kicking his ass. At the same time he wanted to face palm. They were supposed to be keeping a low profile and this was not keeping a profile. Ty grinned. If she could do it then so could he. He took out his sword and raised it in an arc stopping both of the swords in midair.

He smirked at Melody. "Geez Mel. Go easy on the poor fellow."

She snorted and dropped her sword so that the point was hitting the ground. "He's the best swordsman in the camp. I was only testing him." She flung her hair as she spoke. "Hardly a challenge."

Ty rolled his eyes. They had been trained by the best so of course they wouldn't be up to par with them, but this was maybe going a little to far. "Then if it's a fight you want I will fight you."

She narrowed her eyes and a feral grin came on her face. "Really?"

Ty nodded and took a fighting stance. She grinned and without another word lunged at Ty.

That morning had started like any other morning. Until he had been dragged by Theo and Julian to show the two newbie's around camp. PJ inwardly snorted. They were only doing it because they thought the girl was cute, although why Julian was going along PJ didn't know. Rose would have a gasket if she found out.

After breakfast they made their way to the hospital wing where they could hear PJ's Uncle Will talking to the two. When PJ entered the room his eyes landed on the boy. He was glad he had entered last because he was stunned when those sea-green eyes landed on him. They took his breath away at their beauty.

Melody hopped off the table and instantly started up a conversation with both Theo and Julian. PJ was only listening half-hearted. He was trying to get his heart to calm down. It didn't help either that he heard what Uncle Will said to the Ty.

When they got to the cabins he noticed Ty sneak away to take a closer look at the Poseidon cabin. Waving the others off, he walked up to him. "That's the Poseidon cabin."

When Ty spun around looking guilty PJ couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he blushed.

"That's the God of the sea…right?"

PJ nodded. He gazed at the cabin. "He has three kids…" he turned around, "well he used to have four kids but no one knows what happened to the oldest." He started to walk away. "Come on. Let's catch up with the others."

At the arena PJ was even more surprised when Ty and Melody started fighting like they were pros. Theo crossed his arms and smirked at PJ. "So…what do you think of them?"

PJ narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Their okay."

Theo and Julian shared a grin. "Really…just okay?" Theo poked PJ in the side. "I saw how you looked at him."

PJ blushed and looked down at the ground. Theo laughed. "Relax PJ. I think it's cute." PJ looked around the crowd. "Where is the rest of our crew?"

Julian shrugged his shoulders. "The girls are off shooting archery and Jude, Luke and Sam are at the beach."

PJ's mouth opened. "Luke is at the beach and he didn't call me." He reached out and grabbed Ty. "Stop fighting. We have a serious problem."

Ty was confused. He looked at Theo and Julian who shrugged. Ty couldn't do anything but helplessly follow PJ as he was dragged to the beach.

* * *

Annabeth kissed Blake on the cheek as she sat down around the conference table. It consisted of the older campers. Rachael, Travis and Connor Stoll, Piper and Jason Grace, Frank and Hazel Zhang, Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez, Will and Nico, Katie Gardner, then Blake.

Chiron was sitting at the head of the table with a somber expression on his face. He nodded when Annabeth entered the room. "Good. You're all here now."

Hazel looked concerned. "What's the problem Chiron?"

Chiron closed his eyes and sighed. "I have just gotten a message from Olympus. It seems that a new threat is active."

Annabeth stood up. "What do you mean a new threat? How are we supposed to deal with it when-"

Blake put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back down to her seat. If possible Chiron seemed to wilt. "I know who your thinking of but it must be done without him…in fact Lord Zeus has stated that a team under the orders of Chaos will be arriving to help."

Clarisse snorted. "Chaos…who's that?"

Annabeth spoke up in true Athena fashion. "Chaos is the creator of everything. I didn't think he actually existed in a corporal form."

Chiron shook his head. "Enough…I just wanted to warn you. We must make sure that everyone is prepared for the worst." He wheeled himself out, leaving the immortal campers behind.

Piper was worried. "What should we do? Most of the campers probably aren't prepared for something like this?"

Jason disagreed. "That's not true Pipes. We just have to trust in our teachings. I'm sure they'll be able to take care of it."

Travis frowned. "But we don't even know who we're fighting."

Annabeth shook her head. "I agree with Jason. We just have to trust that we've done all we can. Plus we can still help."

After the meeting was over Blake took his sweet time. Will noticed and hung back. He placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. "You want to talk about it?"

Blake peered at Will. Will had been the older brother the Blake had never had. He was able to tell Will everything and Will always seemed to know how to fix it. He sighed. "Lately I feel like Annabeth's mind has been on Percy Jackson-"

Will cut him off. "Annabeth loves you."

"I know…but I just can't help but think of what if he hadn't vanished? Would they still be together?"

Will sighed. "This is about Ty, isn't it?"

Blake was startled. "How did you know?"

Will shook his head. "I'm not stupid. With his blond hair and sea-green eyes, it's like looking at what could have been. I don't know who his parents are but without you Annabeth would probably still be a horrible mess. What happened between Percy and Annabeth is all in the past."

Blake closed his eyes and smiled. Just like that Will had set his worries at ease. He slung his arms around Will's shoulders. "You're the best brother…have I ever told you that?"

Will snorted. "You only say that like a hundred times a day. Now I know what will cheer you up."

Blake arched an eye. "What?"

"An archery contest." Will grabbed Blake and pulled him away to the archery fields.

* * *

Percy seemed to get quieter the closer they got to earth. He was currently sitting in the back of the ship staring off into nothing. Malcom got up to go talk to him. He sat down next to Percy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Percy didn't say anything but he did turn and place his forehead on Malcom's chest. Malcom had become what Annabeth would have been. Percy trusted Malcom more then anyone. "I didn't think it would be this hard…going back."

Malcom wrapped his arms around Percy. He had never asked about what happened between him and Annabeth and Percy had never volunteered the information but Malcom knew that Percy was thinking about…what if?

Malcom gave a smile. "Knowing my sister…she probably became some great architect and designed buildings to last hundreds of years."

Percy laughed. "True. That does sound like something she would do."

Malcom grew serious and looked at Percy straight in the eyes. "Percy…I know you feel guilty about what happened."

Percy looked down and closed his eyes. "I just wish I could say sorry."

Malcom gently lifted Percy's face to meet his eyes. "I'm sure that where ever Annabeth is she knows."

"Percy. We're nearing Earth." Luke yelled. Percy sighed and stood up but not before he bent down to kiss Malcom on the cheek. "Thanks Malcom."

Percy took up his helm at the front of the ship and buckled in. "Alright guys. Let's do this."

* * *

They were at the beach again. Ty didn't mind, as he always felt calm whenever they were at the beach. Melody however, hated the beach. It had been a fun couple of days and it wasn't hard to see why their parents always spoke about Camp Half-Blood with fond memories. They'd been staying in the Hermes cabin and the two immortal counselors Travis and Connor were a hoot. They always had the best pranks to play and Ty couldn't help but pull off a few of them…mostly on Melody. She'd gotten her revenge though and now everyone seemed to think that Ty and PJ would be the perfect couple.

Ty blushed as he thought of the blond haired man. He wondered what his parents would say…especially if they knew he was a son of Annabeth. He looked over the beach to see Melody talking with Theo, Julian and Rose. The others were in the middle of an intense volleyball game and some of the campers were playing in the water. PJ was sitting on a towel with the little daughter of Poseidon Kylie and they seemed to be having a great time if the laughter was anything to go by. He was about to walk over there when he dodged a purple blast that came out of nowhere.

PJ didn't know what was happening. One minute they had been having fun on the beach and the next minute they were being attacked by some shadow things.

Theo cursed beside him and brandished his sword. "Damn! What are those things?"

The shadow monster PJ was fighting turned to dust with an arrow. Julian ran over to them with his bow out. "Less talking and more fighting."

Hearing the commotion, the adults had come and joined in the fight. It seemed to take hours but finally it looked like they had gotten rid of all the monsters when they heard a scream. Everyone turned around to see that the leader had Kylie in his arms, the five-year-old daughter of Poseidon.

Everyone tensed as he pulled a knife against her throat and the little girl started to tear up. Her two brothers tried to run forward but were held back by some kind of force field.

The leader sneered. "Stay back or she dies."

Jonathon and Riley clenched their fists. Kylie started to cry in earnest. Ty moved his hand to his sword and was about to go and beat this jerk to a pulp. He had met the Poseidon kids and Kylie was the sweetest thing on the planet. He stopped when Melody grabbed his arm. She shook her head. Ty knew what she was saying. They couldn't risk their identities being found out by the shadow leader.

Just when the campers of Camp Half-Blood thought it was all over there was a strong gust of wind followed by a cry of pain.

Ty inwardly grinned, as he knew who had appeared.

Percy held the little girl to his chest and looked down at Vali. "Really Vali? Taking a little girl hostage. That's low even for you." Percy deadpanned. Vali sneered. "YOU! Our master will destroy you." He tried to get up but Aqua snapped his fingers and he vanished. "Tell your master, I'll be waiting."

Percy looked down at the little girl and lost his breath. She had black hair like him and the same sea-green eyes. This…this was a daughter of…Poseidon…which would make her his sister. He smiled at the little girl. "What's your name?"

She peered up at him with mega watt puppy eyes that were still filled with tears. "Kylie."

"Kylie! Get over here right now!" Jonathon yelled. Percy looked up to see another black haired boy and inwardly grinned. His father had been busy. Kylie stuck her tongue out at the boy and seemed to cling to Percy harder. "NO! I want to stay with him."

Jonathon looked downright murderous at that comment. Percy didn't know what to think about that…maybe she had some inner sense of him being a relation.

Annabeth didn't know how she felt when the cloaked being saved Kylie and now she was clinging to said figure like she was afraid he would disappear. "Kylie…sweetheart…why don't you come over here to Uncle Will? He can look at your wounds."

Percy paused at the voice. There was no way she could still be alive. He slowly turned in that direction and his face fell but only for a moment. It was truly her. She was just as beautiful as the day they had fought. Her blond hair fell in waves down her back and her gray eyes sparkled with fire. She was dressed for the beach, they all were. They must have been having a beach party. As such his eyes caught on a piece of jewelry centered around her neck.

He sucked in a breath. It was her ring. He had been planning on giving it to her that day, but everything fell apart instead.

He was saved from wallowing in self-grief by a slap on the head. "You idiot! Don't ever do that again!"

Malcom and the rest of the team had arrived and the expressions on their faces ranged from anger to mild amusement. Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I felt someone calling for me and I answered."

Suddenly the little girl in Percy's arms squirmed to get down. He set her down and she ran to an empty spot however it wasn't empty a second later.

The Gods had arrived.

Percy couldn't help but smile as Kylie ran to Poseidon, who picked her up and hugged her close. Chiron trotted over and bowed. "My Lords."

"We felt a disturbance and came to see what it was." Zeus said. "What happened here?"

There was a moment of silence as someone tried to think of something to say. Chiron was about to reply when Percy spoke up. "Nothing that couldn't be handled."

The gods all turned to stare at the cloaked ones. "You are the team under Chaos?" Athena asked.

One of them nodded. 'That is right."

At a nod from Percy the five lowered their hoods. They had talked about this coming here whether they wanted to reveal their identities. Chaos had told them that it was up to them and they had decided to let them know who they were from the get go.

Slowly they lowered their hoods and their faces became visible. Beckendorf was first. "Yo." He said with a wave. Silena smiled, "hello," Leo whistled at Piper, "hey pipes," Luke lowered his hood down and locked eyes with Hermes, "hey guys."

Finally it was down to the last two and they lowered their hoods at the same time. Gasps were heard all over as one had black hair and sea green eyes and one had blond hair with gray eyes.

Percy Jackson and Malcom Blake had come home.

 **Stay tuned…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter…this was a hard chapter to write, but I hope that you all enjoy.**

 **PS…PJ and Co are not owned by me.**

* * *

Silence fell over the crowd.

Annabeth clasped her hand over her mouth and she felt her knees buckle beneath her. Piper, who was standing beside her reached out and steadied Annabeth. Percy still had that untameable black hair that fell into his face and his trademark smile was plastered on his face.

"Percy?" Poseidon asked hesitantly.

Percy smirked with a half wave. "Hey." He trailed off at his dad's expression. Poseidon shook his head and marched up to Percy. "Where have you been? Do you understand how worried I was?" His aura flared and Percy actually took a step back.

He held up his hands and tried to calm his dad down. "Dad…it was an unexpected-"

Poseidon scowled and crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed at Percy. "I understand Lord Chaos took you for a greater cause but really…it wouldn't have hurt to send a message."

Percy closed his eyes and his shoulders dropped. His dad was right. He had every chance to send him a message so Poseidon was in his right to be angry. "I'm sorry dad."

Poseidon softened. He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy looked up as Poseidon grabbed him up in a hug. Percy's eyes stung with the effort to hold back his tears as he held his dad close. "I've missed you Percy."

Percy clasped his dad on the back. "Me too dad."

That seemed to be the sign for the rest of the godly parents to find their children. Annabeth used this time to slip away, followed by Blake. Most of the campers headed back to the main campsite herded by the other immortal counselors, leaving only the original seven, those who must be their kids and the Gods. Chiron coughed. "I belive it's time for some introductions." He motioned to Piper, who nodded. She pointed out who was who. "Starting with my kids, we have Theo, Jude and Rose." She pointed to three teenagers, the two boys looking mostly like Jason while the girl was a mini Piper.

Hazel smiled. "This is Sam and Maria." She pointed to the two beside her. Her children were more of a mix between the two. Will shoved Nico forward, who rolled his eyes. "These two are Julian and Juliet."

Percy grinned at the two. One clearly took after Will while the other mirrored Nico. He was glad they were still together. Nico needed someone like Will in his life. There were still a few left and he frowned trying to place who they were. Piper gave a sad smile. "The last two are PJ and Luke…Annabeth's children."

Percy swallowed his grief. So, she had moved on. He had expected it but it still caused a fresh wave of pain.

It was at this moment that Ty and Melody walked up. Ty smirked and waved. "What's up dad?"

Everyone in the vicinity whipped their heads around at Ty. The pretty girl who was Piper's daughter sputtered in shock. "Your…your dad…is…Pe…Percy Jackson."

Percy wanted to roll his eyes.

Ty shrugged his shoulders. "Well yeah. Who did you think my dad was?"

Poseidon frowned and peered at Ty, who took a unconsciousness step back towards Percy. "Hmm" Poseidon rubbed his chin. "You certainly have the eyes but where did your blond hair come from?"

Knowing what was coming Percy wisely took a step back. A minute later Ty was holding his head in pain. "Ouch! Papa that hurt." He whined.

If finding out that Percy was Ty's dad it was nothing compared to finding out who the other parent was. Malcom glared at Ty. "That was for running off with Melody. Your lucky that Percy knew or you'd be in a lot more trouble."

Malcom then hit Percy on the arm. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "Why'd you hit me?"

Malcom snorted and crossed his arms. "Because it was your plan. I know it." A sound interrputted him and the three turned around to see Athena had fainted. Percy laughed. "That's a first." He clapped Malcom on the shoulder. "I think finding out she shares a grandchild with Poseidon was too much for your mother."

Malcom sighed and went to help his mother up. Athena held her head as the gray eyes of her long-lost son came into view. "Malcom. I just had the strangest dream that you and…Percy had a son."

Malcom smiled and shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you but it's true." He pointed to Ty. "Meet Ty Sofia Jackson." Ty growled at his full name. He hated it. Melody laughed as if she knew what he was thinking. "Come on Ty…it's not that bad."

He growled at her. "Is too. It's a girl's name." Melody narrowed her eyes at Ty and looking like it was about to get into one of their epic fights Percy grabbed Ty while Charlie grabbed Melody. Melody struggled in his grip. "Dad," she whined. "Let me take him."

He shook his head with a laugh. "Not on my watch. If you two go at it, your likely to destroy everything."

She crossed her arms and pouted. Percy bent down to whisper in Ty's ear, "don't even think about what your thinking about." Ty frowned. "How did you know?" Percy smirked. "Please. I know the thinking face of someone with Athena's genes."

He cuffed Ty on the shoulder. "Why don't you take the young ones and leave the adults to talk." Ty nodded and was running off when Percy caught his shoulder and leaned down to whisper again. "PJ sure is cute."

Ty blushed as Percy released him. Geez. Even his dad was getting in on the action. Was his crush written all over his face? He ran off. Malcom blinked at Percy. "What did you say to him?" Percy smiled over his shoulder. "I'll tell you later."

Jason frowned. "Why did you send the kids off?"

Percy shrugged before he turned and started walking off. "I just wanted to have a private talk…you can tell your kids what you wish after I've talked with everyone."

"Where are you headed?" Jason yelled.

"Where do you think? The conference room." He stopped and gazed over his shoulder. "Are you guys coming?"

* * *

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Blake was concerned for his wife.

Annabeth had retreated to their special spot in the forest. She had barely gotten there when she collapsed on the ground next to a tree, silently crying.

Blake sat down next to her and she moved so that her head rested on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and held her close, waiting for her to speak.

"There are so many things I want to tell him and so many things I want to ask…"she said quietly.

Blake sighed. Percy Jackson was a huge wound on her heart and he knew that for them to truly move on, they needed to talk. "The only way understand is to talk to him." Blake said quietly. "I'm sure Percy is just as affected as you."

Annabeth was quiet. Blake was right. For her to truly move on, she and Percy needed to have a talk. She wiped her face and reached up to kiss Blake on the cheek. "I love you."

* * *

PJ could not believe what he had just seen. He poked Ty in the chest. "You…you." He had suspected it, but to have it actually be true. PJ didn't know how he felt about this development.

Ty sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if you don't want to contiune-"

PJ cut him off. It was surprising how close he had become to the son of Percy in such a short time. "No. It's just surprising."

Ty perked up. "Then can we…"

Luke snorted from behind them. "You do realize that your cousins? Do you?"

Both Ty and PJ blushed. They hadn't thought of that but it was true. Ty crossed his arms. "Well, I'm okay with it." He looked at PJ, "how about you?"

PJ smirked. "Same." He came up behind Ty and grabbed him by the waist and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Let's take it to the next level."

Ty blushed and looked away. Melody laughed at his predicament. "You have it so bad. Uncle Percy is never going to let you live this down."

"Shut up!" Ty yelled. "I'll tell Uncle Charlie and Aunt Silena about Theo. You know how your parents are."

Melody flushed. "You wouldn't!"

Ty smirked in return. Theo smirked as well. "So…Is there something I should know?"

Melody crossed her arms in a cute, pouty way but slowly nodded. Theo grinned. He had been crushing on the cute girl since she had arrived and it made him happy that she was the same way.

Sam snorted. "What is this? Hook up day?"

His comment caused the tension of the group to melt away and they made their way to the pavilion.

* * *

Percy led the group to the big house and into the conference room. He let the immortal counselors take their places at the table, trying not to notice how Annabeth sat down next to a guy who could only be son of Apollo.

Percy allowed Zeus to take the top seat before everyone turned and looked at him. His teammates fell in behind Percy and they all crossed their arms, and tension filled the room.

Percy swallowed. "Um..well…where do I begin?"

"How about why you were taken?" Athena prompted.

"Chaos had a vision of a threat in the future…but he needed a hero to train to defeat. He'd been watching me and figured that I would be the best bet. He explained why he did what he did and offered me a job as his commander. I took him up on his offer."

Athena frowned. "Why did he only think that you were needed? Why not others?"

The way she moved the question around, Percy knew what she really wanted. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to bring this up and from the way that Annabeth's eyes widened she knew what was coming.

"Your right, Lady Athena. He asked if I wanted a helper…and earlier that day I had a fight with Annabeth and at the moment I didn't think of her. I thought of others and they were called to my side."

Hazel frowned. "What do you mean you fought?" All the heads turned to look at Annabeth, who closed her eyes and nodded. She too was remembering the fight that day and the hurtful words that were said. She had to look away. "What happened between Percy and I is kept between ourselves. I ask that you respect that."

Silence met her statement and after a minute, Chiron cleared his throat. "Moving on…"

"Suffice to say, me and my teammates have been training for the past 500 years in preparation for the fight. We are more then prepared to fight. Ty and Melody as well…they know more then the average camper and are willing to help."

Percy looked Zeus straight in the eye and the king of gods nodded. "Fine. We'll be back on Olympus. Do what you must." The gods flashed out. The immortal counselors shared looks around the table.

"We should go and warn the campers." Jason said. "Have them prepared for the worst."

Frank nodded in agreement. He took a quick glance at Percy. "Can you tell us the name of the thing we're supposed to be fighting?"

Percy looked over at Malcom, who was his second in command. Malcom gave a brief nod and then Percy turned back to the table and sighed. "The enemy this time is none other then Tartarus."

Groans came from the table. Tartarus was considered the baddest guy of the worst. The fact that he was stirring to the point of freedom was nerve racking in the extreme. Jason stood up and Frank did as well. "We'll start training the campers."

Charlie, Silena, and Luke followed. "We'll come too."

Piper took a peak at Annabeth and after some careful thinking kicked Will, Nico and Blake in the feet, trying to signal with her eyes. Will seemed to get the message and grabbed Nico and Blake, ushering them out of the room. "We should go to the infirmary room. Take stock of what we have." Blake frowned but allowed himself to be led out by Will.

Piper glared at the rest of the counselors and they seemed to get the message and left the room in a hurry. Piper gave Percy and Annabeth a smile, and grabbed Malcom's shoulder. "Come on Malcom. I have some questions to ask."

Malcom rolled his eyes at the blatent lie to get Percy and Annabeth alone but followed her anyway. Annabeth didn't know whether to be happy or angry at how her friends wanted her and Percy to talk. Percy's lips twitched a little and he crossed his arms.

She swallowed. "Why don't we go to the arena?"

Percy closed his eyes and nodded. He crossed his arms and pushed away from the wall, where he had been lounging. "Fine."

They were stopped however by a small body flinging herself at Percy with a squeal. Kylie had appeared out of nowhere and was clinging to Percy as if her life depended on it. "Is it true? Are you my big brother?"

She looked up at Percy with mega watt puppy eyes and he melted. He met her hopeful gaze, "yes little one. However, at the moment I have business with Annabeth. How about I come find you later?"

She bit her lip and held out her pinky. "You promise?"

Percy nodded. "Promise." He kissed her on the forehead and let her down. She gave Annabeth a hug then ran off, probably to find her brothers. Annabeth and Percy made their way to the arena in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. The arena was empty when they got there, all the campers at the pavilion for dinner.

They both turned to each other and spoke at the same time.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

Annabeth swallowed, getting out her bone sword and brandishing it at Percy. Percy did the same with Riptide, and they both waited to see who would move first.

* * *

Tartarus waved the picture away. He smirked. "It's time to put my full plan into action. Call everyone back."

Vali bowed. "As you wish my lord."

Tartarus couldn't help but laugh. "Finally Percy Jackson. I will defeat you once and for all. Enjoy life while you can."

 **Can you say cliffhanger…stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone!**

 **To all those who patiently waited…here is the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

 **PS. I don't own PJ and never will.**

* * *

Annabeth lunged first. "How could you do that to me Percy?"

Percy blocked her strike and swung back. "Me? What happened that day was your fault and you know it."

Annabeth snorted. "You were just as at fault." She frowned and moved to the right, swinging her sword towards Percy's head.

Percy went to block it but at the last minute she changed direction and he was unable to do anything except to dodge, as such he reached up a hand to his cheek where he felt blood dripping from the small cut. He narrowed his eyes at Annabeth and from that moment on all bets were off.

They charged at each other each one going back to that day even though it had been so long ago.

" _Wise-Girl? Annabeth?"_

 _Annabeth looked up from her drawing in surprise. "Sea-weed Brain." She smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"_

" _Can't I just want to see my girlfriend without a reason?" Percy asked._

 _Annabeth smiled and crossed her arms. "No…but I know you and your hiding something from me. That's why you came to see me…so you could distract me." Her eyes narrowed, "what ARE you hiding?"_

 _Percy was about to answer when Grover came running over waving some paper in his hand and yelling in excitement. "Perce! Congratulations. You got it!" It was then that Grover saw Annabeth and his smile dropped._

 _Before Percy could do anything Annabeth ripped the paper out of Grover's hands and read the letter. It dropped from her hands when she had finished and Percy winced in guilt. He could see the tears._

 _She frowned at him, "you…you want to go…back to Greece? Percy…what about New Rome…and us?"_

" _Annabeth," he started. He reached out a hand to her shoulder, "this is a great opportunity that I would be stupid to pass up…"_

 _She pulled away, glaring at him. "What about monsters? You wouldn't last in Greece."_

 _Percy shook his head, "I've already spoken to my dad. He said they would mask my scent…Annabeth…"_

" _You…you've already said yes?" She asked. Percy could see her fists clenched in anger._

 _He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Wise-Girl. I leave in a week…but"_

 _Annabeth didn't know what to say. In fact, everything she had envisioned for her life was slowly crumbling away and she didn't know how to stop it. Grover looked between the two nervously as neither one seemed to back down._

" _How could you do this Percy?" Annabeth backed away. "You didn't even think to ask me-"_

" _It's not like we're engaged!" He shouted. Right then, he knew that was the wrong thing to say. Annabeth looked hurt and Percy instantly felt guilty. He took a step forward, "Annabeth-"_

 _She shook her head and before Percy could say anything, ran away in the direction of the forest._

" _Well that didn't turn out very well."_

 _Percy turned to Grover. "You think?" He snarled. He closed his eyes and stalked away before he damaged his best friend._

Their fight had been going on for so long that they didn't realize that they had attracted a crowd. Most of the adults were standing in the background all with frowns on their faces while the kids and teenagers were gob smacked at what they were seeing in front of them.

Finally it seemed that they were in a stalemate. Both swords were crossed in the air and both Annabeth and Percy were glaring at each other. Percy dropped his sword, his eyes softening as he looked at Annabeth. He bent down so that he could whisper in her ear, "wise-girl." Annabeth closed her eyes at the nickname she hadn't been called in years. "I know we can't go back to the past…but I was going to take you with me."

Her eyes snapped to his. "What?" She painfully whispered.

He nodded and placed his forehead on hers, "I know I said something stupid but I was going to ask you and take you with me but I never got around to asking because you got so angry…"

Annabeth closed her eyes as tears leaked out. She had been so stupid and let her anger get the better of her and it had caused them to lose each other. She sniffed, "Percy…"

"Shh…it's alright now. You have Blake…and I can see that he loves you unconditionally." Her hands reached up and fisted in his shirt as she started to cry the tears that she never had when she was younger. Percy only wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and whispering words of comfort.

When she finally composed herself, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Your right." She smiled up at Percy, "you always did know what to say." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you."

Percy shook his head and met her gaze, "no matter what…you will always be my wise-girl…never forget that." His eyes dropped to the ring around her neck, "I hope you keep the ring…it was only ever meant for you."

Annabeth gave Percy a watery smile and reached up to clasp the ring. "And you will always be my sea-weed brain."

Percy smiled and then they both finally turned to the crowd. Percy gave her a little push, "I think someone is waiting."

* * *

It was dinner at camp and the pavilion was filled with noise. Ty was sitting with Melody and her parents along with Luke. Dinner was just about over when everyone heard a loud noise.

Luke rolled his eyes while both Charlie and Silena sighed. "Do you want to bet that it's Percy and Annabeth?"

Silena snorted. "Easy. That's a bet worth not taking because it is Percy and Annabeth."

Charlie looked at his wife, "did he ever tell you what happened between them?"

Silena smirked and held up her finger to her lips as if to say that it was a secret. She stood up, "we should go and watch. I haven't watched them battle in a long time. It should be refreshing."

She wasn't the only one who thought that though. She seemed to be the leader and everyone followed her to the arena. When they got there it was to see Percy and Annabeth hacking away at each other with their swords.

Ty was shocked. He knew that his dad was powerful and was one of the best swordsmen he knew but this lady…Annabeth was keeping up with every move that his dad was making.

"Annabeth seems to be really going at it."

Ty peered up at his other dad. Malcom gazed at the fight with sad eyes. Over time, he had finally gotten Percy to tell him the story and he knew how Percy still felt about his sister. He was pretty sure that even though Annabeth was happily married a little part of her would always love Percy.

Ty bit his lip as he regarded his father. He sort of knew who this Annabeth was but to see it actually play out. He wondered what his father thought about all this?

Malcom turned sad eyes to his son and gave a sad smile "don't worry. I've always known that part of Percy will always love Annabeth." He placed his hand on Ty's shoulder and they turned back to watch the fight.

PJ was looking over at his dad. He was standing next to Uncle Will and he was frowning. Everyone in camp knew of his mom's love story with the legendary Percy Jackson and he wondered what his dad was thinking. Theo was being hyper excited. He hit PJ on the arm, "dude. Are you seeing this? Your mom is incredible."

Luke snorted. "You're just now figuring that out? Be glad that mom didn't hear that, she would probably slap you then make you do training until your brain hurts."

Theo glared at Luke who only smiled. PJ rolled his eyes, "shut up. I'm trying to hear what their saying."

That got their attention and they turned back to gaze at the two in the middle of the arena who were indeed now talking. Not really being able to hear what was said, the crowd could only watch as Annabeth started crying and Percy gathered her in his arms. It was such a tender moment that no one could doubt the love that the two had for each other. Then it was all over and they turned towards the crowd and Percy pushed Annabeth forward.

She gave him one last smile and ran over to Blake and before he could do anything wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. PJ groaned and covered Luke's eyes, "geez…don't you know there are children here?"

His parents didn't seem to hear him. Luke pushed his hands away and did a matching groan at seeing his parents make out like teenagers. "Ugh. PJ, make it stop."

At that comment Annabeth pulled away from Blake and blushed. She crossed her arms and looked away, "well, you two had to come from somewhere." She glared at her children, "that reminds me…I heard from your teachers…" she looked at Luke, who swallowed and took a step back. "Mom, it's not what you think,…" she grabbed his ear, "ow…mom…I didn't mean it-"

Annabeth wouldn't have it and dragged him off, still gripping his ear. Thankfully it had done what Annabeth had intended and the atmosphere was now relaxed. Seeing that the fight was over, the camp trickled out until only a few were left.

His old friends who were looking at him with various looks of pity, concern and other emotions surrounded Percy. He waved their concerns away, "don't feel bad guys. What's done is done."

Jason nodded in agreement. He peered at Percy, "that was some impressive fighting," he shuffled his feet and looked at Percy with a light in his eyes, "I wonder what it would look like if we fought…"

Percy laughed. "You're on Jason. I'm eager to see what you've been up to these last few years."

Piper rolled her eyes. Boys. She smiled at Percy, "you seem to be happy."

Percy did a brief glance at Malcom and smiled back at Piper. "I truly am." At that moment Percy felt a pull on his legs. He glanced down to see Kylie and he knelt down in front of the five year old. "What can I do for you pretty lady?"

She bit her lip, looking down at the ground. "Wil…will you read me…a story?" She said this and immediately blushed. Percy smiled and picked her up, settling her on his hip. She instantly laid her head down on his shoulder, her arms sneaking around his neck. He started to walk towards the Poseidon cabin and briefly paused, "we can talk in the morning."

He left and the rest of the adults all smiled at the picture. Hazel looked at Malcom, "Percy must have been a great dad."

Malcom's smile turned soft. "Yeah, he still is." He sighed. "That being said, I don't think Percy is going to be free anytime soon."

Piper laughed. "That's for sure. Kylie is the princess of the Poseidon cabin. Percy will soon be just as wrapped around her fingers as the others."

* * *

It was a few days later when IT happened.

The campers were being trained and were learning new things every day. Ty and Melody were having fun, making relationships with people their own age. Percy and the others were enjoying being surrounded by their old friends.

It was nighttime. Ty was having trouble sleeping. He got up and padded to the door of the Poseidon cabin. He glanced over his shoulder, Kylie was sleeping cuddling a little whale that he knew his dad had given her, while Riley and Jonathon were both lying on their stomachs and Ty snorted at this, in almost the exact same position.

He stepped out onto the porch and wondered why he was so restless. It was then that something caught his eye. It stopped in front of him and he could only stare at the glimmering ball of light. He hesitantly reached out a hand to touch it. The moment he did, he gave a gasp of surprise as it disappeared. Suddenly his eyes grew black and he started walking towards the forest.

Kylie rubbed her eyes. She had had a bad dream. She sat up and glanced around to see whom she could cuddle with. Jonathon and Riley were snoring but she didn't want them at the moment. She turned to Ty only to find his bed empty. She clutched her whale, that Percy had given her and made her way to the door. Ty was standing there and she was about to call out to him when suddenly he started walking towards the forest.

She wondered where he was going. Being the sensible child that she was, she decided to follow the boy and soon they were deep within the forest and she was getting scared. She wanted Percy. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Ty had stopped until she ran right into his legs.

Ty snapped out of his haze. He looked down at Kylie in surprise. "Kylie. What are you doing awake?"

She looked up at him and to his surprise her mouth started to quiver, "I'm scared."

Ty was about to reply when a voice cut him off. "Well…looks like we got the two for one special."

Ty instantly stood in front of Kylie while she grabbed onto his legs and hid behind him.

A shadow mist appeared in front of them, "Lord Tartarus will be so pleased."

Before Ty could do anything the person in the mist reached out and made to grab Kylie. "NO!" Ty shouted and he lunged for the little girl. In doing so, she dropped her whale and they both vanished into the dark purple mist.

* * *

PJ yawned as he rubbed his hair. He could tell it was sticking up but he didn't mind. He couldn't help but think that something was terribly wrong. His fears were realized when he heard yelling coming from the Poseidon cabin. The rest of his cabin awoke and soon he found himself along with others in front of the blue cabin.

He made his way to the front and saw both Jonathon and Riley looking upset. "What's wrong?" He asked them.

Riley closed his eyes while Jonathon sighed. "When we woke up, we couldn't find Ty or Kylie anywhere. We just assumed that he had taken her to the water so we went to check but they weren't there." Riley picked up the story, "so we looked all over camp…they're nowhere to be found."

PJ froze. "What?" He looked at Jonathon. "He can't be serious?"

Jonathon shook his head. "No." It was then that Percy came over with a smile on his face that faltered at the crowd and the looks on people's faces. "What's with the long faces?"

Jonathon shuffled his feet. He didn't want to upset his big brother and he really didn't want to be the one to give the news but when you were the oldest…"we can't find Ty or Kylie."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the two, "say that again."

Jonathon swallowed. "They're gone."

Percy closed his eyes and didn't say anything for a minute. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing with a soft light that. He turned to PJ, "PJ…take the campers back to the pavilion and alert the adults and tell them to meet me at the arena."

PJ nodded and Percy was gone.

* * *

Percy was in the woods with Malcom, Nico and Annabeth. They had split into groups and since these were the ones who knew Percy best they had gone with him.

Percy was still confused as to what happened. "Urgh! I just don't get it."

Malcom sighed. "Percy…Ty is your son. He's powerful. As for Kylie," he paused. He didn't know the daughter of Poseidon but from what he heard they were always powerful in their own right.

Annabeth cut in, "they probably came for Ty. Kylie was just an added bonus."

Percy whirled around to stare at Annabeth. "What makes you so sure they came for Ty!" He yelled angrily.

Annabeth frowned and Malcom sighed again. He was about to say something when he saw Annabeth give him a pointed glare. She stared at Percy, "Malcom said it himself…Ty carries your blood. They probably took him to get to you."

Percy took a deep breath to calm himself down. He opened his mouth to reply when Nico yelled, "hey guys. I found something."

Percy ran to where Nico was and paled at what he saw in Nico's hands. He slowly reached out to grab the whale. Malcom scowled, "that's the one you bought for Kylie?"

Percy could just nod. He then frowned and then gave a grim smile. Before anyone could ask, a bubble came out of the whale and grew big enough for them to all see. They could only watch as Kylie got up and first followed Ty out to the porch of the cabin then to the exact spot they were now standing. The next thing that they watched gave them the answer they were looking for.

Ty and Kylie had been kidnapped.

* * *

 **Stay tuned…**

 **Also, please remember…I am currently writing my graduate thesis and most of my time is being spent researching and writing on that. That being said, because of that my "fun" writings are taking me a little longer, so please be patient.**

 **PS…I think I've been spelling Malcolm's name wrong this whole time…sorry Malcolm…**


	7. Author

Hello!

As of today, this story is on a hiatus.

Going back and re-reading it, I just seemed to have lost my drive and would like to go back and re-think this story through.

Have no worries, when I figure out everything i'll start working on it once more.

Until then,

Blakely Evans


End file.
